Reno & Rude hunt for a lighter
by MakoSoldier666
Summary: third chapter is up...ok more reviews equals more chapters so don't forget to read and review, bring more randoms to read. constant flamers begone!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is my first attempt at writing a Reno story but once again be as brutal as you like…..Btw no I don't own the rights to ff7 or the Turks but if I could I'd buy Reno.**

"Hey Rude, got a light?" Reno looked at his partner expectantly with an unlit cigarette dangling from his fingers "No, didn't you have a whole box of matches?". "Aww man yeah but I used the last of them to burn Rufus's valium prescription, hey maybe we can find some down in Hojo's lab he's bound to have something with fire".

So the pair of Turks made their way down the hall to the buildings elevator only to find a sign hanging off it reading *Elevator off limits, under repairs Shinra maintenance*. "crap!" Reno kicked the closed doors and stalked off towards the Elena's office.

Meanwhile Tseng sat at his desk calmly filling out paperwork, and wondered how he was going to explain to president Shinra how Reno managed to break into the security system and re-write the sprinklers so that they only sprayed at certain times of the day in Scarlet's office. When the sound of something smashing brought him out of his revere, As Tseng stepped out into the hallway he was greeted by the sight of Elena tearing up a packet of cigarettes while cursing as Reno tried to calm her down "Hey Lainey its ok just wanted to know what you were doing I didn't mean to walk in on you and…..oh hey boss" Elena immediately dropped the packet and tried to tidy herself up "Sorry sir".

Tseng looked around and noticed a broken camera and surmised that Reno having been assigned the job of renewing the Turks personnel photo's had decided that with the lack of interesting missions lately to stalk each of the Turks and madly take photo's of them when the least expected it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Again I sadly do not own the rights to FF7 or the Turks that still remains the property of square Enix…but give it time and Reno will be mine!!! Now on with the story.**

Having managed to prevent Elena from force feeding Reno the remains of his own crushed cigarettes Tseng sent Reno & Rude on an errand to pick up a coffee machine from the repair shop in sector 3.

Surmising that the only way to allow him some peace of mind in the afternoon was to allow Reno to drink ridiculous amounts of coffee since Elena had once tried to lock the buildings alcohol supply in a weapons safe, not only did Reno manage to get the alcohol but he used an experimental phase blade that he'd "borrowed" from Hojo's lab.

The redhead's alcohol related problems aside Elena had grown very snappy since Hojo had decided to "modify" their coffee machine after the phase blade incident, it had brought about a lot of paperwork and re-awaked Reno's fire related antics.

________

Finally freed from the Shinra building despite his partners protests Reno made a beeline for a pipe store and purchased a Zippo lighter and held it above his head in triumph "Yes now I have to remember not to let this one catch fire" ignoring the store clerks raised eyebrows the pair made their way without incident to the repair store.

"What? A hundred and thirty gil to fix a coffee machine you've got to be kidding me I can get twelve bottles of silver fire for that!" the redhead slapped a hand to his forehead then turned to Rude "well partner what do you think do we have it?" looking through his sunglasses Rude shook his head.

"Right that's it where's the nearest department store?" under the redheads gaze the store clerk shivered "um about seven blocks that way" he said pointing in the direction of a towering building "they specialize in coffee machines….but who's going to pay this bill its not free I tell you"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**No I still don't own FF& or the Turks or Reno…I write for freeee**

Rude shook his head trying not to laugh as they walked through the doors of the large department store; they'd tried to convince the distraught repairman that it would be sorted later but when he kept pressing for the money in typical Turk fashion Reno had shocked the man with his EMR and dunked him head first into a bucket of bright red and hung him from the ceiling fan with a dirty cloth in his mouth as a gag.

Tseng wouldn't be impressed but that was a normal risk in the life of being the redhead's partner, "Hey Rude, um do you have any idea what store he was talking about?" Looking around Rude realized that there was nearly fifty different specialty shops on this floor alone "nope".

Nodding to himself Reno punched his partner on the arm "ok, I'll go this way" he jerked a thumb in the direction of a large group of girls wearing tight jeans and mini skirts

"And you go that way" he then pointed in the direction of bright flashing lights and an assortment of very unusual craft shops.

Turning around he noticed Reno had already slunk over to the group and had an arm around a girl shaking his head Rude went hunting for an appliance store.

"Yeah I could show you a good time around sector 8 what do ya say sweetie?" pulling off one of his trademark boyish grins he felt her melt against him

"Sure thing, where are we going?" high fiveing himself mentally he leant in and then cursed as he felt his phone vibrate.

He flipped it open "yeah boss what is it?" there was a silence before Tseng spoke

"First what is taking you so long I think Elena's going to end up murdering one of the cleaning staff, and second president Shinra assigned the Turks a mission and I need you and Rude to get back here now" Reno sighed and detached himself from the girl

"Hey sorry babe but I got work to do, maybe I'll see you around" and Then took off at a run in the direction he'd sent Rude in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**I do not own the rights to square Enix property...give it time**

**Sorry, for the long wait life got in the way please read, review, and only constructive flaming..By reading this, you agree to review by the power of Hojo's new mind altering text**

By the time, they finally got back the pair was exhausted having finally located the correct coffee machine and paid with their own salaries.

"Yo door guy open up" Reno called ahead of them panting under the weight of their heavy burden, whose jaw dropped when two burly SOLDIERs walked out and plucked the machine away from him and rude like it was a paper mache piñata.

"We were told to send you up as soon as you arrived" Shaking his head Reno looked at both of them and sighed

"Alright rude boss man will want us quick I'll race ya" Barely finishing his statement he took off shouting over his shoulder

"Loser buys Elena's drinks" The two SOLDIERs shrugged at Rude who smirked and began walking towards the elevators.

**8mins later**

Reno burst into Tseng's office breathless and stared at his bosses perfectly ordered desk because right beside it stood his solemn partner eyes still hidden under the sunglasses Reno had made the mistake of giving him

"Hey boss...oh yeah Rude how'd you beat me? One minute I was bolting up the side stairs the next I was in the girl's gym..." silence fell as the glint of time Materia in Rude's vest caught his eye. Tseng cut off any further incident "I have a mission for you, it's to retrieve the ancient in the slums bring her back unharmed. Go"

Rude grabbed the file and slipped it into his jacket before walking out ignoring Reno's glare "I won"


End file.
